1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflective type screen, and more particularly, to a reflective type screen using a spacer layer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, entering upon the 21st century for the era of advanced information, research and development of new displays become more important. And, the request and demand for a large-scale display is rapidly rising.
Yet, the drop in prices of a large-scale display may not meet the level wanted by consumers.
A 42-inch display is approaching it popularization and a fall in prices of a 50-inch display is increasing. Yet, a flat panel display over 70 inches suitable for a home theater implementation is still far away from popularization due to its price too high for a general consumer to purchase.
On the contrary, a projection TV having good performance in aspect of price per screen size is more disadvantageous in volume and image quality than a flat panel display and is not popular anymore.
Currently, a front projector having its own market for a mania group just can be installed by hanging its screen on a wall and can solve the problem of the disadvantages of the projection TV in aspect of volume.
Although installation of the front projector is not easy and a projection distance has to be secured, a development of a product having a considerably short projection distance is ongoing. Moreover, a consumer-specific building design is available. Hence, the problem caused by transmission and power lines can be solved by built-in connection.
And, this problem can be also solved by the development of the wireless transmission technology.
Even if the above mentioned problems are solved, the projector is still inferior to the flat panel display in aspect of image quality. Considering the research and development of the projector are set toward LED and laser systems, brightness of the projector is much poorer than that of the conventional lamp system. Thus, the problems of the image quality and brightness become more important issues.
Accordingly, the demand for a solution of a contrast ratio problem affecting the brightness and image quality, and more particularly, the image quality is rising.
However, it seems that the enhancement of the project is unable to solve the above mentioned problems. So, many efforts are made to discover a way for the solution from a screen that is a final interface contacting with a user.
Recently, since many attempts to increase the brightness and contrast ratio of the screen have been made in various ways, various kinds of surface treatments and stacked layer structures are developed to meet a prescribed level. But, they still fail to reach a level for consumer's satisfaction. Specifically, many parts still need to be enhanced to cope with an LED or Laser projector.
In order to improve a brightness, image quality and viewing angle of a screen, various kinds of optical processing are performed on the screen in general. Specifically, it is attempted to obtain specific performance in a manner of controlling diffusion, reflection and absorption of light on a screen surface by various structures and methods.